what_happened_in_oregon_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Paladin
A limited precog with the ability to fabricate a sword and suit of armor out of thin air. Also has resurrection capabilities. Believes that Epic-worshipping cultists are behind a vast conspiracy to kill his wife, and so has declared war on them. Notably, refuses to admit that he’s an Epic, instead insisting that he’s been given power from an alternate source. Overview Powers Primary Powers: 'Paladin's primary powers have a passive mode, which is always functioning, and a passive mode, which requires concentration to enable. Paladin may only use one active power at any given time. His passive powers continue functioning while he uses one of his active powers. Precognition - Passive: foresees any events in the very near future (up to about 6 seconds out) that are potentially lethal to him in the form of shadows of the future events (as Allomantic atium). Active: foresees all potential actions of anybody near enough to effect him, covering the same timeframe. When fighting another precog, he experiences the same type of effect as two Mistborn with atium fighting each other. Other precogs experience a similar disorientation appropriate to their precognition power. If no appropriate disorientation effect exists, then the default reaction is that the precogs just can't sense his future actions. ' ''' '''Secondary Power: Armory - Active ability: He may summon a suit of armor and a sword, both of which are more powerful than their ordinary counterparts. The armor requires 6 seconds to summon, the sword takes 2. Their properties are detailed below: Armor - When summoning, his armor starts as a silvery plate that appears on his chest, and then spreads out from there as a set of flexible scales of the same metal. It is extremely resistant to all forms of damage, including both ballistic and energy projectile weapons, and also offers a degree of protection from extreme heat or cold. It may or may not include a helmet, depending on his mood. While wearing the armor, he gains improved strength and dexterity, for all intents and purposes functioning like Allomantic pewter. If the armor is damaged, he can repair it by resummoning it, but cannot use other active powers while doing so. Sword - When summoning, the hilt of his sword appears in his hand, and the blade extends out from there until it reaches its full extent (36 inches). The sword is a katana apparently constructed of gold and clear crystal, and cannot be broken by any conventional means. He may dismiss it at will, and it automatically disappears (as if it were dissolving) if it is taken more than 100 feet away from him against his will. When fighting Epics, each strike that hits discharges a burst of white and yellow energy that causes severe burns in addition to any other damage caused by the blade. The sword is able to damage metal and stone (not effortlessly, but repeated strikes will cut steel or granite), among other materials, without sustaining apparent damage. Passive Power: After dying, he reincarnates 12 hours later in the last location where he slept for more than half an hour straight (dozing doesn't count). After reincarnating, he remains comatose for 6 hours, and is vulnerable during this time to being killed completely. The trauma of dying and reincarnating has the effect of almost completely resetting Calamity's effect on his personality, although his memories are a little jumbled, and any atrocities he has committed either retain justification in his mind or are projected as someone else's fault. Therefore, he is incapable of coming to the realization that using his powers is causing him to become increasingly sociopathic. Category:Characters Category:Epics Category:Seonid's Characters